The McCall Pack
by HalePackOverAll
Summary: Scott Learns about what's happening to him with help from Peter. Not knowing that a new Alpha pack is moving to Beacon Hills. Scott soon builds his pack to prepare for the Alphas. Derek tries to avoid them but gets wrapped up in they're issues.


_**Old Legends**_

*Season 3 starts in Scotts room with Scott, Issac, and Stiles hanging out 2 nights before the next full moon*

"Scott, you feeling alright?"

"Stiles, I've told you 1000 freaking times that I'm fine. Will you give it a rest?"

"Well no, Your eyes are flashing bright red every 2 minutes. You may not notice but I'm going a little insane because I've only seen red eyes on an alpha and the last time I checked you haven't killed any alphas recently!"

"Stiles, calm down. Scott says hes fine."

" Why are you even here Issac? Shouldn't you be out looking for Boyd and Erica with Derek?"

"Derek's kind of the backburner tonight, He won't even...

"AHHHH!"

"Scott! What's happening"

"I don't know! It feels like somethings growing inside of me!"

"I'll call Derek, Keep him down Stiles"

*Issac calls Derek*

"What do you want Issac I told you-"

"It's Scott you need to get over here now, somethings wrong his eyes are flashing red and freaking out"

"What do you mean red, He not an alpha."

"I don't know okay! I don't know what to do!"

"I'll be on my way"

*after a few minutes of agony and pain theres a knock at the door*

"Peter? who the hell called you?"

Derek filled me in, Wheres Scott?"

"Upstairs, come on"

*Peter analyzes Scott as his pain dies down*

"Oh My... The stories are true."

"Is that bad? It could be good and bad so you should probably tell us which one"

"Stiles do you ever just take a step back and listen?"

"It would probably be easier to listen if you said more words than "Oh My"

"What stories Peter?"

"When I was young we had these family books that told old legends. One of the legends was about a specific type of Alpha that rises up on his own good characteristics rather than taking that trait from another."

"Oh you mean take like you did by killing your niece and eventually your nephew did to you, until you were still unknowingly resurrected thats what you mean?"

"Stiles, you may or may not know, but I still have fully functional claws and razor sharp teeth that I have years of experience using."

"Noted"

"Peter! What does this old story mean?"

"This Alpha that you will indeed become is the most rare and most powerful alpha of our kind. It's called a True Alpha"

*Derek walks in*

"Peter, Did I just hear you say what i think?"

"Well Derek, if you heard me say Scotts going to become a True Alpha like the legends say, then Yes, you very well heard me correctly.

"And you believe these age old legends?

"It's hard not to when he has the symptoms before my eyes. Flashing red eyes just before a full moon, How did it feel Scott when you were in pain? Did it fell like something was growing inside of you? Like something was trying rip open your chest and burst?"

"That's exactly how it felt."

"Whatever I don't believe some old books that we read as kids. You have to take the life of an Alpha to become one That's how its always been that's how it will always be."

"Derek Derek Derek, you've always been stubborn. Scott, if legends are true, don't take a life until the full moon and you will be a True Alpha. The most powerful werewolf we can be"

*Derek, Peter, and Issac leave*

"Soo, if you don't take anyones life in the next 48 hours, You're gonna be an alpha"

"I've never taken a life, I dont plan on plaaning any murders in 48 hours."

"Well I didn't think so, you're little werewolf ass can control yourself now. Do you even want to be an alpha?"

"I've thought about it. But I couldn't take a life away from someone to obtain it"

"Are you gonna, You know..."

"Stiles I'm not good with blank questions"

"Are you gonna turn anyone?"

"Oh, I don't know I haven't had much time to think about Alpha abilities seeing as i'm not one... yet I guess. Besides I wouldn't even know who to turn."

"Oh gosh it's not like your best friend is a boring human or anything."

"Peter offered you the bite, I thought you didn't want it?"

"I don't, well I've thought about it. I was just astounded how you couldn't consider me. even more intrigued on how I just used astounded in a sentence."

"Okay, sorry. I didn't think about turning anyone. I'm just focused on how it's me that's gonna be a True Alpha

"Ahhh, No big deal. Then again, Peter bit you. He offered me the bite, that means we would have been in the same pack. Can you imagine what kind of bad-ass werewolf tag team we would have been."

"Why didn't you take it again?"

"I'm an idiot, I knew the benefits but didn't think about it."

"Well if you get offered again, think about it."

"Will do buddy"

*Scott and Stiles fall asleep simultaneously*


End file.
